


You've Got The Love

by phobphil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouhei is a sweeheart and San-chan has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Love

“You should have worn a thicker jacket San-chan,” Shouhei tells him as he brings the tray with chicken soup, orange juice, and toast over to San-chan, who’s covered in comforters and sheets on their bed.

“It wasn’t even that cold,” San-chan says in between sneezes. Shouhei tries really hard not to laugh at how cute his San-chan sounds.

“Doesn’t matter now, does it?” he says as he sets the tray down gently before sitting on the bed himself. He watches San-chan, how he claps his hands together in thanks, how his nose and cheeks are rosy red, how he doesn’t look as pale or tired as he did in the morning. Shouhei remembers feeling like his heart was gonna break at the sight.

“What?” San-chan asks him as he takes another spoonful of soup, squinting Shouhei’s way.

“Nothing, nothing.” Shouhei tells him with a smile. San-chan doesn’t believe it, not when he glares at Shouhei in that ‘ _I’m keeping my eyes on you_ ’ sort of way. Shouhei has no problem with that.

His phone vibrates in his back pocket and Shouhei carefully fishes it out without making too much of a ruckus on the bed so the tray stays still. _New texts_ , he thinks as he opens up his inbox and clicks on the first message, from Chitose. He snorts at the message.

“What is it?” mumbles San-chan over the bread he’s munching on.

“Nothing San-chan, finish your soup first.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” he puts San-chan aside for a moment to reply to Chitose.

_To: Chitose Y._   
_Re: how’s the healing going, love doctor ;) ?_   
_I’m not a certified doctor, and it’s going slowly. Baby steps, Chitose, those exist._

He sends the text and looks at the other ones in his inbox. Kusanagi asking how Bandou is doing, Kamamoto if they need someone to get their groceries and a picture text from Totsuka-san of a _get well soon_ card Anna made for San-chan. He replies to the others before showing San-chan the last one, and he smiles at San-chan when his ears get red from embarrassment.

“It’s just a cold,” he mumbles.

“We all care about you.” Shouhei tells him and San-chan looks at him with furrowed brows, and- ok Shouhei really has to get those shades of San-chan’s off more often because San-chan has beautiful eyes on that beautiful face, it’s a crime to hide them really. “San-chan I-”

“Finished.” the other blurts out.

“Eh?”

“I’m done. With my soup. It’s gone. See?” he says with averted eyes. Shouhei blinks at him.

“Oh, ok! Let me just take this away now,” Shouhei says keeping his eyes down on the tray. He puts the dishes on the dish washer before grabbing a glass of water and San-chan’s medicine. When he returns to the room after having the dishes washed and drying them, Shouhei sees San-chan with his eyes closed, looking calm and angelic (don’t tell him that though). “San-chan?”

“Hn.”

Shouhei sits by San-chan and holds the glass of water and the pills on his hands. “It’s 11, you gotta take your meds now,” Shouhei reminds him. San-chan opens his eyes and glares at the pills in Shouhei’s hands.

“It’s just a cold,” he says again before popping them in his mouth and swallowing. he motions for the water and Shouhei will admit to not being able to avert his eyes from San-chan’s throat as he gulps down the water to ease off the pills. When he’s done he gives Shouhei the empty glass back. Shouhei just sets it on the small bookshelf next to their bed, before he sits back up and looks at San-chan’s calm face before he thinks ‘ _fuck it, might as well._ ’ before he starts to lean closer to San-chan’s face.

San-chan notices right at the last second, when he feels Shouhei’s breathing on his cheek. His eyes open wide in shock. “What are you doing, you idiot?!” San-chan blurts out face completely red as he pushes away Shouhei’s face with his hands.

 _They’re cold_ , Shouhei notices, _better get him some gloves later_. “I’m trying to kiss you?” he says.

 _Can I kiss you?_ is what he’s really saying.

“You’ll catch my cold, fool!” San-chan protests.

Shouhei brings his hands up to his face and puts them over San-chan’s “So, I can try again when you’re not sick?” he asks with a grin.

San-chan looked baffled.”What- that- _that’s not what I meant you idiot_!”

“San-chan, you didn’t answer my question, _San-chan~_ ”

“Shut up, you’re so annoying!” Shouhei tries to lean in again. “I said you’ll catch my cold! Knock it off!” he shouts again trying to push Shouhei back. Shouhei stops and pouts at him

“But San-chan~” Shouhei whines.

“No, stupid, the last thing we need is you getting sick too!” he grumbles. Shouhei blinks before he beams.

“Awww, San-chan, you’re worried about me!”

“So what if I am?! Just shut up already!” he complains. Shouhei smiles at him before moving one of the hands he’s holding and kissing it. San-chan jumps. “Dammit Shouhei!”

“But you know San-chan,” Shouhei starts, getting a firm grip on both of San-chan’s hands.

“What, you idiot?” the other grumbles, face glowing.

“I’m not very patient.” Shouhei says before he holds San-chan’s hands down and makes a dive for his lips. Shouhei ends up bumping their foreheads together but it’s worth it for the small window of opportunity he gets when San-chan opens his mouth in shock and pain alike. San-chan’s lips are chapped, but soft, and Shouhei tastes the soup he made-

 _Right before_ San-chan decides he need to breathe at all costs. Shouhei squeaks in pain when San-chan bites his tongue.

“‘an’han” Shouhei whines but his San-chan only glares at him before letting Shouhei’s tongue free.

“Idiot.” San-chan hisses before grabbing the covers and pulling them over his head as he sinks deeper into the bed.

“San-chan?” Shouhei says softly. “San-chan?” he hears grumbling under the comforters and sheets and smiles softly. “I’m sorry San-chan I couldn’t help myself. I won’t do it again promise.” he says, rubbing his hands over the lump of sheets that is San-chan resting on their bed.

“Liar.” Shouhei hears San-chan say and he laughs again.

“No, no, I promise San-chan, I won’t until you ask me to.” There’s movement under him before half of San-chan’s head peeks out from under it all. San-chan glares at him. “I promise you San-chan, I won’t do anything else until you tell me to.” Shouhei says as he moves stray hairs from San-chan’s forehead.

“Until I tell you to.” San-chan repeats.

“Yup!”

San-chan looks wary and embarrassed before pulling the covers lower. “Shouhei.”

“Yeah, San-chan?”

“You’re an idiot”

“I know, San-chan, I’m sorry.”

“Shouhei.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not taking care of you if you get sick,” San-chan tells him before grabbing Shouhei by the back of his neck and pulling him down. Shouhei doesn’t mind right now.


End file.
